The present invention relates to anti-T-cell immune response cDNA 7 (TIRC7) antibodies and uses thereof. In particular, the anti-TIRC7 antibodies of the invention are capable of suppressing the proliferation of activated cells of the immune system. Furthermore, the present invention relates to compositions comprising said antibodies and to methods of modulating immune cell proliferation, and treating immune response related diseases.
Several documents are cited throughout the text of this specification. Each of the documents cited herein (including any manufacturer's specifications, instructions, etc.) are hereby incorporated herein by reference; however, there is no admission that any document cited is indeed prior art as to the present invention.
T-cell activation is a serial process involving multiple signaling pathways and sequential changes in gene expression resulting in differentiation of T-cells into distinct subpopulations, i.e. Th1 and Th2, which are distinguishable by their pattern of cytokine production and characterize the mode of cellular immune response. The T-cell response is initiated by the interaction of the antigen-specific T-cell receptor (TCR) with peptide presented by major histocompatibility complex (MHC) molecules on the surface of antigen presenting cells (APCs). Additional signals are provided by a network of receptor-ligand interactions mediated by a number of membrane proteins such as CD28/CTLA4 and B7, CD40/CD40L, LFA-1 and ICAM-1 (Lenschow, Science 257 (1992), 789-792; Linsley, Annu. Rev. Immunol. 11 (1993), 191-212; Xu, Immunity 1 (1994), 423-431; Bachmann, Immunity 7 (1997), 549-557; Schwartz, Cell 71 (1992), 1065-1068) collectively called costimulatory signals (Perez, Immunity 6 (1997), 411). These membrane proteins can alter T-cell activation in distinct ways (Bachmann, Immunity 7 (1997), 549-557) and regulate the immune response by the integration of positive and negative signals provided by these molecules (Bluestone, Immunity 2 (1995), 555-559; Perez, Immunity 6 (1997), 411). Many of the agents which are effective in modulating the cellular immune response either interfere with the T-cell receptor (Cosimi, Transplantation 32 (1981), 535-539) block costimulatory signaling (Larsen, Nature 381 (1996), 434-438; Blazar J. Immuno. 157 (1996), 3250-3259; Kirk, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94 (1997), 8789-8794; Linsley, Science 257 (1992), 792-95; Turka, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89 (1992), 11102-11105) or inhibit intracellular activation signals downstream from these primary cell membrane triggers (Schreiber and Crabtree, Immunology Today 13 (1992), 136-42). Therapeutic prevention of T-cell activation in organ transplantation and autoimmune diseases presently relies on panimmunosupressive drugs interfering with downstream intracellular events. Specific modulation of the immune response remains a longstanding goal in immunological research.
In view of the need of therapeutic means for the treatment of diseases related to immune responses of the human body, the technical problem of the present invention is to provide means and methods for modulation of the immune response in a subject. The solution to said technical problem is achieved by providing the embodiments characterized in the claims, and described further below.